The blood is life and it shall be mine
by AMALMALIE
Summary: Jasper Whitlock est amoureux d'une humaine. Mais cet amour est interdit. Son ami, Edward Masen, va se charger de lui rappeler cette réalité. OS/Vampire/Lemon.


**Délire vampirique que je reposte (après me l'être fait injustement supprimé).**

**ATTENTION: scène choquante! **

**La fin de cet OS est ouverte, rien n'est réglé, plusieurs interprétations sont possibles.**

* * *

**The blood is the life...and it shall be mine***

* * *

Jasper Whitlock sentait tous ses muscles se tendre sous l'intensité de sa course.

L'air vif de la nuit piquait ses babines et la terre travaillée, annonçant la lisière de la forêt, collait à ses pattes. Pourtant, il restait sourd à toutes ses sensations. Il courait vers sa lumière.

Son beau pelage noir luisait sous l'éclat de la lune. Quelques feuilles et brindilles s'accrochaient à ses long poils drus, témoignage de la longue distance parcourue à travers la forêt épaisse.

Soudain, un bruit dans les fourrés accompagné d'un rapide battement de cœur le stoppèrent immédiatement. Il se mit à humer l'air, les oreilles dressées. Un chevreuil.

Son instinct primaire lui dicta de poursuivre cette délicieuse odeur de chair et de sang, quitte à perdre de vue son but premier.

_NON!_

Lorsqu'il était animal, Jasper peinait à retrouver ses restes d'humanité. Secoué de tremblements de frustration, il se força à se détourner de cette fragrance tentatrice.

Très vite, les sons émis par le cervidé se dissipèrent dans les bruits nocturnes et Jasper réussit à reprendre la direction de la ville.

Il avait pris la forme d'un chien loup. Au vu de l'heure avancée, c'était l'apparence la plus adéquate. Beaucoup de chiens errants traînaient aux abords de la cité.

Il devait néanmoins rester prudent, nombre d'entre eux étaient abattus si l'on soupçonnait leur état sauvage.

Jasper se contenta de trottiner élégamment lorsque il parcourut les ruelles labyrinthiques de l'entrée de la ville. Ses yeux d'or se plissaient d'effort pour maintenir une cadence raisonnable. Son désir pour elle le tiraillait.

Empruntant finalement une route détournée, il se dirigea vers la grande propriété blanche des Brandon à flanc de colline.

A la vue de la maison se détachant dans la nuit noire, un grondement sourd retroussa ses babines. Il prit alors de la vitesse jusqu'à ce que les muscles brûlants de ses pattes soient douloureux. Son excitation était à son comble.

En quelques secondes, il avait atteint la longue bordée d'arbres qui longeait la propriété.

C'était la pleine lune, Alice sortirait plus facilement.

Il était impatient de la voir danser sous les étoiles, sa chemise de nuit voletant autour d'elle. Elle était si gracieuse, si belle. Il était amoureux.

Depuis plusieurs mois, il lui faisait la cour, en toute discrétion.

Elle était vive, attirée par le mystère et avide d'aventure. L'idée d'un noble, considéré comme étrange et mystérieux, qui la couvrait de mille présent sans jamais attenter à sa vertu, la comblait au plus haut point.

Ses immenses yeux bleus pétillants le remerciaient de toutes ses attentions. Sa bouche vermeille ne cessait de lui murmurer qu'elle ne dirait jamais rien, à personne. Son corps menue et souple se tendait de désir sans jamais oser l'effleurer. Et lui se contentait d'un baise main tendre avant de lui arracher la promesse de le revoir.

Jasper n'était pas encore assez sûr de lui pour se permettre d'être trop proche d'elle, pour admirer ses courbes harmonieuses trop longuement.

Alors, il se contentait de ses ballades diurnes clandestines, l'attendant toujours au détour de la même ruelle et l'emmenant faire un tour dans sa voiture aux alentours de la ville.

Mais la nuit, il avait recouvert toute sa force. Il était enfin puissant et il l'appelait.

Sa douce Alice lui répondait à chaque fois. Elle ouvrait en grand sa porte fenêtre et déambulait pour lui à travers son immense jardin dans ses tenus de nuit légères. Une ou deux fois, il avait même réussi à l'embrasser chastement. L'appel de son sang n'avait pas été le plus fort.

Ce soir, il comptait aller plus loin. Il la prendrait dans ses bras et danserait avec elle.

Se faufilant entre les arbres, il atteignit la petite fontaine, non loin de l'abri de jardin, et commença à se concentrer sur son amour.

D'ici, il pouvait deviner sa terrasse privative qu'elle foulerait bientôt de ses petits pieds fragiles.

_Viens Alice, viens mon ange!_

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Il se rapprocha alors lentement de la maison, s'éloignant du couvert des arbres, lorsque une odeur puissante le frappa de plein fouet.

Il reconnut immédiatement la fragrance de son amour et crut défaillir lorsqu'il détecta également celle de Edward, imprégnée du sang d'Alice.

Jasper montra les crocs et laissa échapper un hurlement de désespoir tout en s'enfonçant dans la brume nocturne. La respiration haletante et la rage au ventre, il se préparait à affronter l'horreur de la situation.

Un parterre de fleurs agrémenté d'un petit étang avait été aménagé dans un coin reculé du jardin. Alice était là, étendue sur le lit de pierres, ses jambes nues écartées, ses cuisses maculées de sang.

Edward la surplombait, bougeant en elle, la lune jouant avec ses reflets roux, ses dents acérées prêtes à transpercer le cou délicat de la jeune fille.

Une douleur indicible traversa Jasper.

_Lâche-là immédiatement Edward ou je te tue._

Edward Masen se détacha lentement du corps de Alice et lança un regard dur à son ami.

_Après ce que j'ai fait, je suis déjà mort pour toi Jasper, alors autant la goûter. Si tu veux, je la transforme et elle sera à toi._

En réponse, la queue du chien loup battit frénétiquement ses flancs, ses griffes s'accrochèrent au sol et ses yeux, deux fentes dorées, s'animèrent de haine.

Il s'était tassé sur lui même, prêt à bondir.

_Transforme-toi Jasper. Si tu veux te battre, je veux avoir affaire à toi, pas à un chien._

En quelques secondes, Edward retrouva le visage aux traits ciselés de son ami, ses épaisses boucles blondes semblaient argentées à la lumière de la lune. Il était prêt au combat.

Le silence entourant les deux créatures était quasi absolue, le moindre insecte ayant déserté les environs. Seuls les murmures incohérents d'Alice résonnaient dans la nuit.

« Rhabille-toi Edward ».

La voix grave de Jasper claqua dans l'air.

Il ne supportait plus de voir le sexe de son ami tâché du sang de son amour.

Edward s'exécuta nonchalamment.

« Pourquoi?» demanda Jasper d'une voix sombre.

« Elle est humaine. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'amouracher d'elle. Elle n'existe que pour nous servir. Si elle te plaît tant, tu dois la transformer » affirma froidement Edward.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait une chose pareille » gémit le blond.

« Je l'ai fait pour ton bien ». Expliqua calmement le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés. « Tu es en train de te perdre Jasper, d'oublier qui tu es. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as laissé tomber Rosalie. Tu te transformes petit à petit comme ses lopettes d'hommes qui se traînent aux pieds de jeunes demoiselles stupides en espérant ravir leur cœur.

Mais tu n'es plus l'un d'eux, depuis un siècle, et tu ne peux pas lui révéler qui tu es sans faire d'elle l'une des nôtres ».

« Je veux qu'elle puisse décider en toute connaissance de cause », cingla Jasper, « Je veux qu'elle soit sûre d'elle avant de la transformer. Esmé a laissé le choix à Carlisle. Il a fini par accepter de devenir comme elle ».

« Après des années » Rappela Edward d'une voix cassante. « Et ils ont fini par se faire massacrer! Tu sais bien que notre race n'accepte pas que l'un de nous se lie avec un humain. Est-ce un risque que tu es prêt à courir? Pas moi. Je te veux à mes côtés Jasper, tu es mon ami. Alors arrête ça tout de suite ou je le ferai pour toi ».

Sans même prendre le temps de répliquer, Jasper se jeta sur Edward. Ses coups étaient précis, fluides. La colère était son moteur. Surpris par cette attaque, Edward se retrouva rapidement à terre, le bras de son ami bloquant sa gorge.

« Laisse-nous tranquille » grogna Jasper.

« Alors oublie-là » siffla Edward.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, le rouquin repoussa violemment son ami qui alla s'écraser sur les arbustes parfaitement taillés encadrant l'étang. D'un bond, il le rejoignit et le souleva par le col de sa chemise.

« Réveille-toi Jasper », le secoua t-il, « tu perds tes esprits ».

Jasper se contenta de montrer les dents et administra à Edward un coup de tête qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un banc de pierre. Le banc se fissura sous la force de l'impact et, avant que Edward n'ait eu le temps de se reprendre, Jasper le domina de toute sa hauteur, ses mains froides prêtes à lui arracher la tête.

« Regarde-toi », souffla Edward, « tu es prêt à tuer ton frère pour elle, un être humain! ».

Les paroles de son ami prirent soudain sens dans l'esprit embrumé de Jasper et un éclair de désespoir et de honte traversa son corps. Il s'écarta précipitamment du jeune homme roux et tourna la tête vers le corps étendu. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il aide Alice.

_J'arrive mon amour._

« Va t-en maintenant Edward » Gronda t-il « Tu m'as bien démontré ton point de vue ».

Il se dirigea lentement vers Alice.

« Tu me l'as prise et tu l'as dépossédée de son bien le plus précieux », poursuivit-il d'une voix désespérée.

« Elle n'est qu'une humaine Jasper, elle n'a que sa vie à nous offrir ». Répéta lentement Edward tout en se redressant.

Avec toutes les précautions du monde, Jasper caressa doucement le visage tourmenté de la jeune fille qui se détendit aussitôt.

Après avoir mouillé son bras de chemise dans l'eau claire, il nettoya tendrement les cuisses et le sexe du petit corps frêle puis rabaissa sa chemise de nuit.

Son immense tristesse l'avait rendu indifférent à l'envie sourde de la goûter. Il lui faisait ses adieux.

Tout en l'observant attentivement, il la souleva délicatement dans ses bras et embrassa ses tempes.

« Je te souhaite de ne jamais tomber amoureux d'une humaine Edward. Si cela se produit, je la tuerai » dit-il d'une voix morne.

Edward retint un ricanement. Les humains ne l'intéresseraient jamais à ce point.

…**.**

Alice Brandon était triste. Le désespoir rongeait ses os fragiles. Elle avait été plusieurs fois à deux doigts de tomber malade depuis que Jasper Whitlock avait brutalement disparu de sa vie. Sans aucune raison.

S'était-il joué d'elle? Cela lui semblait impossible. Il se montrait tellement passionné en sa compagnie. Ses yeux ambres étaient pénétrants. Un désir contenu les habitait dès qu'elle s'attardait quelque peu sur son regard. Il ne pouvait pas simuler ça.

Il restait également courtois en toute circonstance, n'essayant jamais d'abuser d'elle, la charmant uniquement grâce à de douces paroles et à des présents coûteux. Il la respectait.

Il était le premier homme à faire battre son cœur, le seul.

Elle reconnaissait que, du haut de ses 17 ans, elle ne connaissait pas grand chose du monde. Néanmoins, ses traits délicats avaient très vite attiré de nombreux jeunes hommes, plus au moins distingués, et aucun d'eux ne l'avait envoûtée d'une telle façon.

Malheureusement, la mauvaise réputation du jeune noble, vivant reclus dans sa propriété perdue dans la forêt, les avaient forcés à garder leur relation secrète. Il était trop différent et craint par ses pairs.

Si Alice s'était d'abord sentie excitée par la situation, elle avait rapidement éprouvé le besoin de crier son amour au monde entier et surtout à ses parents.

Très vite, elle s'était mise à rêver de lui toutes les nuits. Il l'appelait de son jardin et l'invitait à le rejoindre.

Elle dansait alors pour le jeune homme dans la fraicheur nocturne et, parfois, ses lèvres rencontraient les siennes.

Ses songes étaient toujours agréables, leur réalisme était déconcertant, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien.

A dire vrai, seul l'un d'eux s'était montré particulièrement dérangeant.

La jeune fille frissonna à ce souvenir. Elle revoyait l'homme à la chevelure cuivrée. Il avait les mêmes yeux que Jasper, bien que plus félins, plus allongés. Il lui avait offert un sourire carnassier en l'appelant à lui et sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle s'était sentie déchirée de l'intérieur.

Seule la voix de Jasper l'avait sortie de sa torpeur et ses douces caresses l'avaient apaisée.

Le lendemain, elle s'était réveillée en se sentant bizarrement étirée. Rougissante, elle s'était rendue compte que son intimité la brûlait.

Et puis Jasper Whitlock avait disparu de sa vie.

Depuis lors, les rêves qui suivirent devinrent flous, extrêmement fugaces et rares. Les traits de Jasper lui paraissaient moins distincts, ils se perdaient facilement dans les méandres de son sommeil.

Elle avait discrètement essayé de se renseigner auprès des commerçants de la ville. Mais ces derniers l'assurèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas revu le noble depuis des semaines. Seuls ses gens se déplaçaient dans la cité.

Il devait s'être absenté en avait conclu la jeune fille. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenue? Six mois s'était écoulé et elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre.

Régulièrement, Alice s'installait dès la nuit tombée sur sa terrasse et pensait à lui, espérant que cela le ferait réapparaître, en vain.

« Mademoiselle Alice, Mademoiselle Alice ». La voix excitée de sa bonne la fit sursauter.

Elle se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre pour apercevoir Angela, les yeux brillants et la mine réjouie.

« Oh Mademoiselle, vos parents viennent de recevoir une lettre. Votre cousine, Mademoiselle Isabella, vient vous rendre visite à la fin du mois ».

Le teint anormalement pâle de la jeune fille s'éclaira à cette annonce.

Sa chère cousine, cela faisait plus d'une année qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue.

Ses parents avaient sûrement voulu s'en débarrasser pour quelques temps. Ils étaient odieux avec elle. Elle ne répondait pas à leurs attentes. Bien trop timide, très effacée, elle avait peu de prétendants qui se bousculaient à sa porte et ne désirait aucun d'eux. Elle était pourtant très jolie.

Soudain, Alice exulta. Elle pourrait lui parler de Jasper et soulager sa peine.

…**.**

Edward Masen était de retour dans la propriété de son ami.

Il avait retrouvé une ombre. Enfermé entre ses quatre murs, Jasper Whitlock ne prenait plus la peine de goûter la lumière du jour. Il se confondait presque avec les meubles.

Telle une statue, il trônait sur l'épais fauteuil en velours de sa chambre, installé près de sa fenêtre.

Heureusement, ses valets avaient informé Edward que, poussé par la faim, son ami partait tout de même chasser dans la nuit noire.

« Jasper, mon ami, je te retrouve en bien piètre état » marmonna Edward.

Jasper ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder, ses yeux perdus dans la contemplation de l'aurore naissante.

« Elle me manque tellement ». Murmura t-il d'une voix éteinte. « Je l'aime plus que tout. Je voulais lui demander de m'épouser. Mais tu avais raison, je suis incapable de la transformer contre son gré. Je ne veux pas lui imposer mon style de vie, l'arracher à sa famille, alors j'ai préféré disparaître, pour toujours ».

« Jasper, je suis là, je vais rester pour toi, je nous ai concocté un programme de rois... » intervint Edward d'une voix apaisante.

« Assez! » Le coupa rudement Jasper « Laisse-moi seul. Va-t'en! ».

« Mais... »

« Je t'ai dit de t'en aller Edward », gronda le jeune homme blond tout en posant sur lui un regard haineux, « qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans cette phrase? ».

La discussion était close, il était inutile d'insister.

De rage, Edward claqua la porte, qui se détacha de ses gonds, sauta dans l'immense hall d'entrée et s'élança dans la forêt.

Comment son ami pouvait-il accorder tant d'importance à cette humaine? Elle ne pouvait que se mettre à son service ou lui servir de repas.

S'il la voulait tant pour femme, soit, mais pourquoi tant de souffrance à la transformer?

Il ne comprenait pas Jasper, tout comme il n'avait jamais compris les sentiments de Esmé envers cet humain falot.

La seule humaine qu'il n'avait jamais transformée était une prostitué qui lui avait paru vaguement drôle. Il s'ennuyait à l'époque.

Une fois devenue comme lui, elle s'était avérée très intéressante. Un tempérament de feu, un corps parfait, des capacités saisissantes. Mais elle l'avait rapidement regardé avec colère et avait bien failli le tuer, lui reprochant de lui avoir volé sa vie.

La garce! Un sourire amer tordit la bouche du jeune homme à ce souvenir. Il avait dû la supprimer.

Edward commença à s'enfoncer dans les bois, au hasard du vent lui apportant des odeurs plus ou moins alléchantes, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans une vaste clairière serpenté d'une rivière.

Il perçut immédiatement une présence humaine, une jeune vierge.

S'avançant de quelques pas, il distingua une silhouette fine. De longs cheveux bruns balayaient son dos. Elle se tenait prostrée au bord de la rivière et semblait délicieuse.

En une seconde, il se retrouva derrière elle. Il la voulait. Il avait faim. Il allait prendre sa vie.

Peut-être même allait-il jouer un peu avec elle. Depuis que Tanya l'avait quitté, il se sentait perpétuellement en manque.

Il entendit nettement les battements de cœur de la jeune fille s'accélérer. Elle avait enfin senti sa présence.

Des yeux sombres rencontrèrent alors les siens et Edward se figea.

Il n'avait jamais été bouleversé par un regard humain.

Mais ces yeux là exprimaient une telle souffrance, une telle profondeur, qu'il en resta stupéfait.

L'eau bouillonnante de la rivière n'arriva pas à couvrir le son du souffle hachée qui s'échappait de ses délicieuses lèvres pleines. Un adorable petit nez droit, légèrement retroussé, frémit de peur et la plus ravissante des silhouettes se redressa maladroitement, prête à s'enfuir.

Durant quelques secondes, les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent sans un mot.

Puis, la jeune fille sembla reprendre ses esprits et détala sans demander son reste, laissant Edward cloué sur place.

Que lui était-il donc arrivé?

…**.**

Isabella Swan avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre tandis qu'elle rejoignait les abords de la ville. Cet homme était si beau. Le plus bel homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Le plus inquiétant aussi.

Ses traits réguliers présentaient une parfaite symétrie, ses yeux étirés étaient de la couleur du soleil. De haute taille, sa carrure athlétique lui conférait un air imposant. Il présentait une grâce et une élégance naturelle. Ses habits étaient bien mis et sa peau était aussi pâle que la neige.

Aucun défaut physique ne semblait ternir ce corps masculin. Même ses cheveux cuivrés paraissaient doux et soyeux.

Et c'était bien là le problème. Il était trop parfait pour être humain. Il était l'une des créatures qu'avait rencontrées sa cousine, ce jeune homme roux qui l'avait effrayée.

Isabella en était sûre maintenant, Alice ne rêvait pas. Ces rencontres nocturnes étaient bien réelles.

Grâce à ses nombreuses lectures, la jeune fille avait découvert l'existence de bêtes inhumaines dotés d'un incroyable pouvoir d'attraction qui suçaient le sang des vivants.

Après que sa cousine lui ait conté l'histoire de ce noble mystérieux qui lui faisait la cour, Isabella s'était montrée méfiante.

Elle avait tu ses craintes auprès de Alice. Cette dernière était tellement amoureuse qu'elle était prête à faire fi du danger. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Jasper Whitlock était toujours dans la région et, un jour, il reviendrait pour prendre Alice et l'emmener avec lui.

S'asseyant sur une énorme pierre, Isabella se massa les tempes tout en s'efforçant de réfléchir.

Devait-elle mettre Alice au courant de sa découverte? Certainement pas.

Peut-être en parler à ses parents tout en prenant soin de taire la nature véritable du jeune homme? Jasper Whitlock souffrait d'une telle réputation que la famille de Alice préfèrerait déménager que de laisser leur fille aux mains de cet homme.

Malgré tout, il ne lui avait jamais fait aucun mal et ne s'était jamais montrer incorrect envers elle. Pouvait-elle trahir ainsi son amie?

Tout en soupirant, Isabella se releva lentement.

Alice avait une famille aimante, extraordinaire et pourtant elle était en train de mourir à petit feu pour cet amour contrarié.

Isabella ne connaissait pas le sentiment amoureux et ne le connaitrait certainement jamais.

Pourtant, l'espace de quelques secondes, elle s'était sentie admirée par cet être maléfique et en avait ressenti un bonheur troublant.

Il ne l'avait pas attaquée alors qu'il avait tout le loisir de le faire.

Peut-être qu'elle se trompait, ces « choses » n'étaient pas dangereuses et capables d'amour.

Hâte-toi- se réprimanda t-elle immédiatement- les Brandon ne savent pas que tu es sortie.

_Isabella._

La jeune fille sursauta.

Cette voix...d'où venait-elle? De son esprit?

Un désir puissant réchauffa soudainement tout son être. C'était lui.

_Isabella, reviens. Je t'attends._

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, ses pieds la portèrent sur le chemin emprunté quelques instants plus tôt.

Une voix envoûtante continua de lui murmurer de douces paroles et, en quelques minutes, elle se retrouva au pied de la rivière. Il était toujours là, exactement à la même place.

« Isabella Swan ».

Sa voix était chaude mais son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

« Co...comment connaissez-vous mon nom? » bredouilla la jeune fille.

« Aucune importance ». Répondit le jeune homme tout en se rapprochant lentement d'elle. « Je sais que tu as 18 ans, que tu te sens seule depuis ta naissance et que ton avenir est lié à un homme insignifiant qui ne saura jamais t'aimer ».

Ces propos remuèrent chez Isabella un sentiment de douleur familier, pourtant profondément enfoui en elle. Elle était incapable de bouger ou de répliquer quoique ce soit.

Le jeune homme roux se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ses pupilles étaient aussi larges que des soucoupes, hypnotiques. Les reflets d'or de ses iris semblaient scintiller à la lumière du jour.

« Je me présente, Edward Masen » murmura t-il tout en agrippant la main douce de la jeune fille.

Il porta le frêle poignet à son nez et inspira longuement.

« Tu es très belle pour une humaine » sourit-il. Ses dents blanches étincelaient.

Isabella réprima un frisson. Ce n'était pas de peur, mais de plaisir. La jeune fille rougit à cette pensée.

Immédiatement, les doigts de Edward se portèrent à ses joues, les caressant lentement.

Il pencha ensuite la tête de côté, la scrutant attentivement.

« Comment se fait-il qu'une jeune demoiselle de bonne famille se retrouve seule, à se promener dans les bois. Ne sais-tu donc pas que cela peut être dangereux? »

« J'en avais besoin » s'entendit-elle répondre d'une voix sûre.

Que lui arrivait-il? Elle devrait être en train de hurler pas de converser calmement avec cette « chose ».

Un rire joyeux répondit à ses pensées.

« Tu es bien au courant. Je n'appartiens effectivement pas à votre espèce mais de là à me qualifier de chose ».

Il la tira soudain contre son torse dur et froid, l'emprisonnant de ses deux bras serrés contre sa taille.

Isabella n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Elle n'avait jamais connu une telle proximité avec un homme. D'autant qu'il n'en était pas vraiment un... Il risquait simplement de la tuer dans d'atroces souffrances.

Malgré cette pensée, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et plongea son regard dans le sien, profitant de leur étrange chaleur. Aucun battement de cœur ne lui parvint. Elle ne s'en étonna pas.

« Je te trouve bien téméraire pour une jeune pucelle » grogna Edward. « Je ne suis peut-être pas un homme mais je n'en ai pas moins des besoins. Et tu pourrais les satisfaire ».

En réponse, la jeune fille haleta bruyamment. C'était très gênant mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Edward glissa son nez dans son cou et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Une grosseur inconnue se colla contre son ventre la faisant émettre un petit couinement choqué.

Horrifiée par ce qu'elle ressentait, Isabella sentit néanmoins toutes ses inhibitions et ses craintes s'envoler.

N'as tu donc aucun instinct de survie, lui cria sa conscience. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, elle se ferma à cette intrusion intempestive et se laissa aller dans les bras froids qui la soutenaient.

A peine avait-elle fermé les yeux de bien être, qu'un rapide sentiment d'urgence l'envahit.

_Éloigne-toi de moi!_

La jeune fille se retrouva alors sur les fesses, complètement hébétée, Edward accroupi à quelques mètres d'elle. Le visage de ce dernier paraissait vide de toute expression, mais elle eut le temps de déceler un air de terreur et d'incompréhension traverser ses traits.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bougent ou ne prennent la parole.

Isabella se contenta simplement de croiser ses jambes et d'arranger son jupon.

Le jeune homme finit par s'asseoir et lui adressa un curieux regard intense.

« Parle-moi de toi » demanda t-il une voix veloutée.

Isabella redressa sa tête de surprise. Elle était inconsciente de rester là mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser.

Le regard pénétrant du jeune homme ne montrait aucune menace, juste de l'envie.

_Parle-moi, je t'en prie._

Une douce brise apaisante caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille. Un besoin irrépressible de se confier l'envahissait.

Alors, d'une voix douce, Isabella Swan commença à parler de sa vie, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Des images de son grand-frère, tellement brillant, et de ses parents, d'une exigence rigide, s'imposèrent à elle tandis qu'elle expliquait au jeune homme son existence solitaire et renfermée.

A mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit, Edward se rapprochait d'elle, l'étudiant attentivement.

Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses respirations, chacune de ses paroles étaient patiemment disséqués par le rouquin. De temps à autre, il relançait la conversation.

Il ne la retoucha jamais.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini, Isabella avait la bouche sèche d'avoir trop parlé. Elle se sentait extrêmement lasse.

_Dors, il ne t'arrivera rien._

Elle obéit immédiatement, s'allongeant dans l'herbe et sentit sa tête reposer sur quelque chose de froid et de lisse.

Le sommeil la gagna rapidement. Un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil couchant l'éblouit. Elle était seule. Un instant paniquée, elle se pressa de retrouver le sentier principale. Elle remarqua au passage deux arbres abattus. Ils paraissaient avoir été arrachés du sol.

Que s'était-il donc passé? Était-elle devenue folle?

Elle pouvait remercier le ciel d'être toujours en vie!

Complètement troublée par des sentiments contradictoires, elle eut du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Le chemin de retour fut étrangement rapide et sans encombre.

Dès qu'elle se présenta à l'entrée de la belle demeure des Brandon, elle se fit sévèrement réprimander et on lui interdit de se promener dans les bois. Désormais, elle serait en permanence accompagnée d'un chaperon.

Épuisée et sans grand appétit, Isabella partit se coucher sans plaider sa cause dans le lit de Alice .

C'était l'une des exigences de sa cousine, partager la même couche comme lorsque elles étaient enfants, pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Cette nuit là, elle rêva de Edward. Il en fut de même toute les nuits suivantes. Ses rêves étaient chargés de désir, de corps à corps et de paroles enjôleuses.

Elle se réveillait immanquablement tremblante de désir, le cœur en friche et la honte au ventre. Elle brûlait de le revoir.

Que lui arrivait-il? Comment être attiré par cette créature dangereuse qu'elle connaissait à peine?

Elle se sentait bizarrement liée à lui, comme s'il lui était destiné.

Devenait-elle folle?

Cependant, au plus profond d'elle même, elle savait que Edward ne lui ferait jamais de mal et qu'elle le retrouverait.

.

.

Les semaines s'écoulaient lentement et Isabella tentait de cacher son trouble à sa cousine.

Mais cette dernière n'était pas dupe. Elle se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans la vie de son amie.

Lorsque, une fois encore, Isabella s'agita dans son sommeil, Alice tendit l'oreille et lui demanda d'une voix douce de quoi rêvait-elle.

« Edward...Edward » marmonna Isabella.

Alice secoua alors sa cousine jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et lui somma de lui expliquer qui était cet homme.

Les joues en feu, Isabella finit par lui raconter son étrange rencontre et les soupçons qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard de Edward et de Jasper.

« Il connaît Jasper! Je me souviens de lui ». S'écria aussitôt Alice. « Ça signifie que Jasper doit sûrement être avec lui. Il est bien là, il n'est pas parti! Je dois absolument lui parler ».

Tout en sautant du lit, Alice enfila sa robe de chambre et chaussa ses pantoufles de nuit.

« Alice ne sois pas si impulsive », tenta de la raisonner Isabella., « c'est un monstre sanguinaire je te rappelle! En plus, il fait nuit noire et tu ne sais pas où il habite. C'est de la folie! »

« Je me fiche de qui il est », décréta la jeune fille, « j'aime Jasper, je me meurs sans lui. Je suis prête à arpenter cette satanée forêt des nuits entières pour le voir. Je sais qu'il sera là, qu'il me retrouvera ».

Affolée, Isabella rejoignit sa cousine et lui attrapa le bras.

« Tu n'y penses pas! Si tu sors, je réveille la maison! » menaça t-elle.

« Isabella, tu es avec moi ou contre moi. Mais ne te gêne pas. Va réveiller mes parents! » la provoqua Alice.

Elle plongea ensuite son regard azur dans celui de son amie.

« J'aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps. J'ai perdu assez de temps. Il m'aurait été facile d'échapper à la surveillance de ma famille, comme toi. Mais je craignais de découvrir qu'il s'était désintéressé de moi. Je n'ai plus peur maintenant ».

Sur ces paroles, elle ouvrit en grand sa porte fenêtre et s'échappa à travers le jardin.

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, Isabella s'élança à sa poursuite.

Après avoir coupé à travers champs, les jeunes filles atteignirent enfin l'épaisse forêt.

Isabella tentait de retenir sa cousine à grands coups de cris et d'appels désespérés.

Mais Alice restait sourde à toutes ses tentatives. Elle semblait possédée, ses petites jambes la portant à une vitesse incroyable.

Étrangement, la forêt était silencieuse, comme dépourvue de vie. Les arbres paraissaient s'écarter sur leur passage, leur indiquant le chemin à suivre. L'éclat de la lune éclairait les sentiers tortueux.

…**.**

Edward savait que Alice courait rejoindre son bien-aimé, Isabella à sa suite.

Au moins, cela permettrait à son ami de sortir de sa léthargie. Il le sentait déjà s'agiter dans tous les sens, indiquant le chemin aux jeunes filles.

Tapis dans les arbres qui encadraient l'entrée de la propriété de Jasper, un sourire satisfait éclairait son visage. Il pourrait enfin tenir Isabella dans ses bras, la faire sienne à jamais.

Fini son impuissance passagère, ses nuits à espérer qu'elle lui revienne, qu'elle se confie à nouveau à lui.

Il avait assez maudit Jasper pour lui avoir mis de drôles d'idées en tête. Il ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver démuni et hypnotisé par une petite chose aussi fragile et insignifiante.

Aimer une humaine et la respecter, quelle connerie!

Bientôt, il goûterait son sang et l'emmènerait avec lui. Elle serait sa compagne, il en avait décidé ainsi. Elle était assez belle et intelligente pour ça et sa nature réservée s'évaporerait enfin quand elle serait comme lui.

Des bruits de course et des souffles courts résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Elles étaient arrivées. Il laissa Alice le dépasser et s'aventurer à travers l'immense grille restée grande ouverte.

Isabella n'eut pas le temps de la rejoindre, se prenant les pieds dans une ronce.

Il sortit alors de sa cachette et la retint par le bras.

Si elle fut surprise par son apparition, elle n'en montra rien, se contentant de le suivre sans broncher. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses pas raides. Une délicieuse odeur de peur mélangée à celle du désir flottait dans l'air.

Il banda immédiatement, se forçant à garder une cadence humaine alors qu'il l'entraînait sur un lit de mousse.

Edward voulait qu'elle prenne la pleine mesure de ce qui allait suivre, même si elle ne pouvait se douter de tout le programme.

L'endroit choisi était net, débarrassé de toutes bêtes ou autres créatures. Ils étaient seuls, avec la lune pour seule compagne.

Edward lança à Isabella un regard pénétrant et elle se détendit immédiatement. Il en profita pour caresser lentement les joues douces de la jeune fille et, sans plus de cérémonie, lui arracha ses vêtements de nuit.

Un corps gracile et harmonieux se détacha alors dans la nuit claire. La peau était laiteuse, sans défaut. Les boucles lourdes retombaient sur des seins ronds aux pointes rosées. La taille était fine, les fesses galbées, le ventre moelleux, les jambes longues et fuselées. Elle était parfaite.

Edward ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement animal et Isabella tressaillit.

_Détends-toi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur._

Avec toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas la tuer sur le champ, Edward fit allonger Isabella dans l'herbe.

Puis, il fit lentement glisser son nez le long du corps de la jeune fille, appréciant son odeur.

« Isabella » murmura t-il langoureusement.

Cette dernière ne bougeait pas, happée par la beauté du jeune homme. Ses yeux de feu et ses reflets roux tranchaient dans la nuit.

Avec lenteur, Edward lui caressa le cou, les épaules, le ventre puis les seins. Il s'était assuré de sa passivité afin de se réhabituer au corps humain. Sa peau était extrêmement douce et chaude, elle dégageait un parfum délicieux.

Il n'y a décidément rien de meilleur que les vierges- pensa t-il.

Lorsque ses doigts se promenèrent dans la douce toison brune, la jeune fille haleta bruyamment.

« Ne bouge pas » murmura t-il.

Edward s'attarda sur la chair tendre puis fit glisser deux doigts dans l'antre chaude.

De son autre main, il fit lentement rouler son clitoris entre ses doigts et, très vite, le fruit de l'excitation de la jeune fille coula entre ses cuisses. Ses hanches bougeaient au rythme de ses caresses.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il plongea son regard dans celui, brillant, de Isabella. Elle l'observait, la bouche ouverte, le souffle coupé.

Il se débrouillait bien et en retirait une intense satisfaction. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il était déterminé à ce qu'elle ait du plaisir, comme un cadeau pour ses dernières heures en tant qu'humaine.

Après avoir longuement attisé le désir de la jeune fille, son sexe tendu le rappela à l'ordre. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements en un éclair et fit passer les jambes de sa douce autour de sa taille, collant son pénis contre ses lèvres trempées.

Isabella gémit de surprise avant d'être prise de tremblements.

Goulûment, Edward goba chacun des seins de la jeune fille avant de la pénétrer d'un coup sec.

Isabella poussa alors un cri silencieux et tenta de se dégager de son étreinte.

L'odeur de son sang devint rapidement insupportable pour le jeune homme. Il avait faim, terriblement faim. Se retirant rapidement du sexe palpitant de sa douce, sa langue vint lécher frénétiquement ses cuisses et aspirer ses chairs intimes. Il était à deux doigts de la tuer.

_NON! _

_Pas comme ça! _

Faisant appel à toute sa volonté, Edward s'éloigna péniblement de la tentation et replongea immédiatement dans le sexe offert.

Isabella n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot et paraissait à bout de souffle. Il se pencha alors vers ses lèvres tentatrices et commença à les picorer tout en bougeant lentement en elle.

Le goût de sang dans sa bouche lui rappelait le plaisir qu'il éprouverait à la mordre mais, pour l'instant, la pénétrer lui apportait une joie nouvelle qu'il souhaitait prolonger le plus longtemps possible.

« Isabella » gémit-il tout en imprimant une cadence plus soutenue.

Un petit cri de plaisir lui répondit et les jambes frêles se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, lui permettant de pousser toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite.

Edward savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser en elle. Il encadra alors le visage rougie de la jeune fille de ses deux mains, dégageant les mèches de cheveux au passage, et observa attentivement ses traits perdus.

« Ouvre les yeux » ordonna t-il.

Isabella s'exécuta et il put constater avec bonheur que ses yeux noirs s'ornaient de la flamme du plaisir.

« Maintenant » siffla t-il.

Le souffle déjà erratique de la jeune fille s'accéléra et ses parois chaudes se resserrèrent autour de son sexe glacé. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Edward pour se perdre à son tour, ses mains accrochées aux cheveux soyeux de sa douce.

Instinctivement, ses lèvres cherchèrent celles de Isabella et sa langue joua très vite avec la sienne. Elle répondit timidement à ses assauts tandis qu'il cherchait à explorer sa bouche.

C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait une humaine et il adorait ça. Il eut énormément de mal à s'arrêter.

Lorsqu'il se détacha un peu durement d'elle, cette dernière émit une plainte de douleur et son dos s'arqua.

C'était le moment.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle se laissait partir en arrière, son cou dégagée pour le recevoir, Edward fut pris d'un sentiment de doute déroutant. Il n'était pas pleinement satisfait.

Elle n'avait pas une seule fois ouvert la bouche durant tout le temps de leur étreinte.

Sa voix basse et agréable lui manquait. Il voulait encore l'entendre, juste quelques heures, pour qu'elle lui raconte ses dernières semaines loin de lui.

Ce n'était pas une simple curiosité passagère mais une nécessité. Il avait besoin qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui parle de la condition d'humaine. Et s'il la transformait maintenant, il allait perdre cette opportunité à jamais.

Il s'écarta brutalement d'elle. Que lui arrivait-il?

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, maintenant.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui intimer l'ordre de le laisser seul, elle disparut à sa vue dans un souffle, rapide comme l'air.

Jasper!

Fou de rage, il se rhabilla en un clin d'œil et s'élança vers l'imposante demeure qui s'élevait à travers les arbres.

…**.**

Isabella grelottait de froid, emprisonnée dans l'étau de bras puissants. Elle était nue, elle avait peur. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable ou humiliée de sa vie. L'impression d'être un bout de viande, un jouet entre les mains de ces monstres la dégoûtait.

Elle pensait pourtant que ce Jasper Whitlock était le prince charmant, aux dires de sa cousine. Pourtant, son air froid et menaçant, tandis qu'il la tenait serrée contre lui, ne lui inspirait que la terrible certitude qu'elle allait mourir.

Son ravisseur ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, figé telle une statue de pierre, le regard fixé à la porte d'entrée. Il attendait Edward. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il avait des comptes à régler avec lui et qu'elle en était la cause. Où se trouvait donc Alice?

A peine avait-elle commencé à formuler cette question à voix haute, que Edward se matérialisa devant eux, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents éclatantes, les yeux fous.

Malgré elle, Isabella se sentit envahie d'un immense soulagement.

Il la sauverait.

« Laisse-la Jasper » menaça ce dernier d'une voix dure.

Le blond partit alors dans un long rire sonore qui secoua sa poitrine froide, faisant trembler la jeune fille.

« Je t'avais prévenu Edward. Je sentais bien que tu étais perturbé depuis ces dernières semaines. Mais tu vois, je suis bon prince. Je te laisse le choix, je la tue ou je la transforme. A toi de voir ».

Accompagnant ses propos, il dégagea le cou de la jeune fille et y colla sa bouche. Sa langue froide traça lentement la carotide de Isabella qui gémit d'effroi.

Face à ce spectacle, Edward avait étrangement l'air de s'être détendu.

« Jasper » intervint-il d'un ton calme. « Ne commets pas cette erreur. Je compte la transformer. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'une humaine? Je pense qu'elle pourrait faire une compagne acceptable ».

« Ne me mens pas! C'est son humanité qui t'a attiré. Et rien d'autre. Tu hésitais à la transformer, je l'ai vu! »

« Tu te trompes Jasper » affirma Edward tout en s'avançant d'un pas en direction de son ami.

« De toute façon, je me fous de ce que tu peux me dire » cracha le blond tout en serrant Bella à l'étouffer, l'obligeant à reposer sa tête contre son épaule. « C'est trop tard! »

Des grondements sourds emplirent alors la pièce et l'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité. Edward semblait prêt à bondir à chaque instant tandis que le souffle froid de Jasper glaçait le cou de la jeune fille.

C'est la fin- pensa Isabella.

« Jasper! »

La voix claire d'Alice raisonna dans le hall et la tension ambiante retomba instantanément.

Le jeune homme blond relâcha son étreinte et Isabella soupira de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Cria Alice, incrédule, tout en dévalant l'escalier pour accourir vers lui.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça! » ordonna Jasper.

« Certainement pas » répliqua t-elle tout en tirant Isabella dans ses bras. « C'est ma cousine, mon amie, je l'aime et je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal ».

Jasper la laissa faire, l'air perdu.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que Edward a fait, ce qu'il nous a fait » gémit-il.

« Ça suffit », le coupa Alice, « rien ne justifie que tu la tues ».

Tendrement, elle retira son peignoir en velours et recouvrit le corps secoué de tremblements de sa cousine.

« Laisse-là Jasper ou je te quitte » menaça t-elle.

Ce dernier se figea instantanément et l'observa, impassible, reflet parfait de son ami Edward, toujours stationné devant l'entrée.

Cette révélation sembla sortir Isabella de sa torpeur. Elle repoussa violemment de son amie.

« Tu comptes rester avec lui? » cria t-elle.

Les traits d'abord surpris de Alice se détendirent rapidement.

« Oui », répondit elle simplement, « Je l'aime ».

« Mais, c'est un monstre! » répliqua Isabella, hystérique, « Il tue les êtres humains! Il use de ses pouvoirs maléfiques pour nous attirer, abuser de nous et boire notre sang! C'est avec ça que tu veux vivre? Tu veux devenir comme lui? »

Nul doute que Edward savait que ces paroles lui étaient adressées. Elle ressentait son trouble alors même que son visage restait impénétrable.

« Il m'aime Isabella, il ne me force à rien. » insista doucement Alice.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui et lui sans moi. Et je suis sûre que Edward éprouve la même chose envers toi et c'est pour ça que tu es toujours ici » ajouta t-elle d'un air espiègle.

La désinvolture de sa cousine et sa foi aveugle en Jasper déstabilisèrent Isabella.

Elle prenait lentement la pleine mesure de tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Alice allait rejoindre Jasper dans les ténèbres et elle avait failli connaître le même sort, sans même avoir le choix.

Elle ne voulait plus rester ici, elle se sentait sale, bafouée. D'un pas incertain, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Edward était toujours devant la porte, lui bloquant le passage.

« Je t'en prie Isabella » implora t-il. « C'est plus compliqué que cela. Les humains ne sont que nos serviteurs. Nos compagnons de route ne peuvent être que nos semblables. Vous êtes une race inférieure, vous êtes le sang ».

De la nourriture et des esclaves serviles, très attrayant- pensa t-elle.

« Bravo Edward », ricana Jasper, « tu sais trouver les mots ».

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard noir et Isabella noua nerveusement le nœud de son peignoir.

« Laisse-moi partir Edward » demanda t-elle d'une voix ferme qui la surprit elle-même.

« Isabella, tout cela est trop soudain pour moi, laisse-moi du temps, laisse-moi t'expliquer ». Son ton était sûr mais elle voyait poindre une pointe de désespoir dans ses yeux d'or.

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête pour dissiper le sentiment d'engourdissement qui l'envahissait.

« Laisse-moi partir Edward. » répéta t-elle.

Après l'avoir longuement observée d'un air neutre, Edward se dégagea de l'entrée, lui laissant la voie libre.

Isabella tourna la tête vers Alice.

« Tu restes? Tu es sûre de toi? »

« Oui » répondit cette dernière tout en s'accrochant au bras de Jasper qui la regarda avec dévotion.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter à tes parents? Ta famille sera détruite. Elle te cherchera sans relâche » s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

« Je suis prête à l'accepter » affirma Alice. « Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu t'es réveillée ce matin et que j'avais disparu. Je reviendrai te voir dès que je le pourrai. Je t'en fais la promesse ».

Bien que Isabella fut incroyablement triste de perdre sa seule amie, elle se sentait incapable de la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Elle lui en voulait.

Sans un dernier regard pour elle ou pour Edward, elle traversa la large porte d'entrée.

« Adieu » marmonna t-elle.

Les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres.

Mais cela ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Son chemin était dégagé, clair.

Aucune racine, ronce, ou autre caillou ne blessaient ses pieds nus tandis qu'elle pressait le pas.

Ça ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de Edward.

Isabella poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, des larmes glissant sur ses joues.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, ce n'était pas le soulagement qui la gagnait à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, mais le désespoir.

Ce qu'elle avait vécu cette nuit était extraordinaire, merveilleux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son existence terne puisse être à ce point habitée par des sentiments si forts, par un plaisir tellement puissant.

Malgré le contexte morbide et dangereux, elle s'était sentie revivre dans ses bras. Et elle avait maintenant la certitude qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Ses yeux curieux, fascinés, son apparence envoûtante, sa voix séductrice, tout en lui faisait battre son cœur et danser les flammes du désir dans son ventre.

Pour la première fois, elle s'était sentie belle, intéressante. Elle avait aimé se confier à lui, s'offrir à lui. Et cela même si elle avait été envoutée.

Edward Masen.

Alors qu'elle avançait à travers les bois, elle ressentait sa souffrance, ses regrets. Il l'appelait.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle rêverait de lui cette nuit...et les nuits suivantes.

Isabella pensa alors à ses parents, toujours froids avec elle, à l'indifférence de son frère, à son absence d'amis, au jeune homme apathique auquel elle était promise, à Alice, qu'elle avait perdue.

Que laisserait-elle derrière elle? Pas grand chose.

Cependant, devenir comme _lui_ lui faisait horreur.

Être un monstre assoiffé de sang? Non, elle n'en était pas capable.

Résolument, elle attaqua le sentier qui la conduisait à l'orée de la forêt.

…**.**

« J'espère que tu souffriras au moins autant que j'ai souffert. » Cingla Jasper avant de monter à l'étage, Alice dans ses bras.

Edward ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se posta sur le perron de la demeure, le nez au vent. Les timides rayons de soleil matinaux lui donnaient l'illusion de réchauffer sa peau glacée.

Il se concentrait intensément pour que le retour de Isabella se passe sans heurt.

C'était tout ce dont il était capable, l'aider à rentrer chez elle.

Il n'arriverait jamais à la transformer contre son gré. Se heurter à son regard triste et effrayé lui était impossible. A sa haine aussi. Il l'avait compris, il comprenait Jasper... Trop tard.

Edward essaya de chercher dans quelle région habitait la jeune fille.

Peut-être pourrait-il s'installer là-bas, tenter de lui faire changer d'avis?

Attendre que le choc éprouvé par sa douce s'estompe était la meilleure chose à faire.

Cela lui permettrait également de mettre ses sentiments au clair. Et puis, il lui parlerait.

Convaincu que c'était la solution la plus sage, Edward attendit que le sentiment de paix qu'il avait toujours connu, avant qu'elle ne rentre dans ses pensées, refasse surface.

Mais rien ne vint. Il ne restait que cet affreux sentiment de souffrance qui l'aurait certainement empêché de respirer correctement s'il était toujours humain.

Il l'avait perdue. Elle ne voudrait jamais l'accompagner dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle était bien trop lumineuse pour cela.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les rares instants qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur. Elle avait compris bien avant lui qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Sa voix agréable, sa tristesse, son intelligence, son corps souple, ses yeux troublants l'avaient chamboulé, dès le début.

Il la voyait très clairement en ce moment même, marchant dans sa direction, la démarche déterminée, ses yeux trahissant une certaine nervosité.

Le soleil jouait avec les reflets de sa longue chevelure brune et caressait la peau d'albâtre découverte par l'échancrure de son peignoir.

Cette vision semblait tellement réaliste.

Il sourit à ce songe jusqu'à ce qu'il entende nettement de rapides battements de cœur.

Une minute...C'était bien elle, elle était bien là! Devenait-il fou?

Par peur de se tromper, il se refusa à bouger et se contenta de l'observer s'approcher.

« Isabella? » demanda t-il d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

Le plus beau des sourires lui répondit.

**Fin.**

* * *

* Réplique de Dracula dans le film du même nom de Francis Ford Coppola.


End file.
